And this will all be a dream
by fixusi
Summary: "Sammy", I interrupt him. "Slow down. You don't have to tell, I can figure the rest." "Yeah..." Sam mumbles. "He drank today, you know that? He is drunk. And it was my fault, I pushed him first. It's not his fault I backed up a little, if I would just stayed where I stood I'd be alright." Teenchesters, hurt!Sam, oneshot.


**Sam is 15 and Dean is 19. John is old...:D**

**Warnings: Drunk John  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own :{**

**Inspiration from Eminem's song Mockingbird! I highly recommend you to listen it (if you like rap/Eminem, I mean).**

I'm not surprised when I come home and see dad and Sam fighting. They have fought pretty much every other day this month. When they don't fight, dad is pissed at everybody and Sam is quieter than usually. And I am always the one between them.

Other side of me wants to yell at Sam, I want to shout at him and tell him to suck it up and do as he is told to do. But the other side, my big brother side I think, tells me to defend Sam from dad. He is only fifteen, for God's sake. He doesn't deserve this life.

But when I arrive back to the motel after a long day and see them fighting again... I can't help myself.

"It's not fair!" Sam yells at dad. They are standing in our bedroom, Sam and dad only half an meter away from each other. Dad's hands are clenched to fists, and looks like he is ready to hit Sam.

"Life isn't fair, Samuel Winchester! You have to think other people, what about them? Who protects them if-" "But who thinks about me?! Nobody! Are you telling me that I am not as good as all the other people in the entire world?"

I step between them, I push Sam to the nearest bed even though he struggles against me, and then I get up to face dad.  
"Stop it!" I yell. "Just stop it, stop it,_ stop it_!"

Sam looks surprised, but the look on dad's face... I have never before stepped in like this.

"Sam, could you _please_ try to understand dad a little bit? It's our job to keep people safe, and it sucks, believe me, I know! But it's our job. We can't change it!"

Dad opens his mouth to say something, but I don't let him speak. "And dad, you too! Sam is only fifteen, he has school, friends, he has a life! You know, I never had a chance to live normal life, and I'm okay with that but Sam isn't me, dad!"

I stop to breathe. Sam looks hurt. So does dad. But someone has to tell them the truth, liked they or not.

Sam is still sitting on the bed, breathing heavily. I look at his eyes. There is so much hurt in his eyes that I start to wonder what on earth dad did say to him.

He doesn't take his eyes off of mine before I turn my gaze back to dad. No-one says anything.

"So listen to me", I say to dad. My big brother side is starting to take control. "Leave Sam be for today, alright? He is just a kid. Why are you so hard on him? Just go and leave him alone for a while."

Dad nods slightly, looking guilty. He leaves the room without saying a thing, and I am left alone with Sam. So I sit next to him.

"Hey. You alright?"  
"Yeah..." Sam mumbles, closing his eyes. Something is wrong.

"Sam." I say tightly. "What happened?"

He doesn't answer, only lets his body fall down and rests his head on my leg, as if it was a pillow.  
"Come on, Sam, you can tell me. If it's something bad, I swear I'm not going to tell dad. Because I've been fifteen myself, and I know what it's like to have nobody to talk to." There is a beat of silence, only thing I can hear is Sam's quiet breathing.

"I just don't want you to have the same kind of childhood as I had. It wouldn't be fair."

I close my eyes too, not caring about the awkward position we are in. Sam seems like he is asleep, but he isn't. I know the difference of him just pretending to be asleep and him being really asleep.

We sit in silence for a moment. I don't rush Sam. We have no hurry right now.  
"It's just... you'll get mad", Sam whispers. "I don't want to cause you that."

I shake my head, and look down to him. He is looking at me, eyes wide open. His hazel eyes are glued to mine. He looks a little bit scared.

"I won't get mad. I promise, alright?"  
"I know you'll get mad, so you can't really promise it."  
"Sam, listen to me, you can trust me. I won't get angry at you right now, dad is enough for you."

Sam shrugs.  
"I know you won't get mad at me. It was not my fault."

I look at him a little bit confused. "What? Who would I get mad at then? Dad?"

Sam nods slightly.

I push him up, what is this all about? Why would I get mad at dad?  
"Sam, talk to me. What happened? Dad? Did he say something?"

Sam grins and shakes his head.  
"No.. well he did say a lot of stuff, but so did I. It's not about it. He..."  
"Sammy.."  
"Give me a minute. I'll show you."

He gets up, and turns back against me. He lifts his shirt up a little bit but doesn't let me see more. "Are you sure you want to-" Before he can say more, I grab his arm and turn him around. He winches as he spins around as he was in pain.

"Sam, what a-"

I see his stomach. There is a great purple bruise around his right side and a small cut. I lift my gaze up to see Sam's face, and his eyes are full of tears.

"Don't get mad at dad", Sam whispers. "He is annoying, but.. it was an accident. Don't. I know how much you look dad up, so don't.. please. Don't."

I don't know what to do. Looks like few of Sam's ribs are at least cracked, I can just hope they are all still together because broken ribs mean a lot of pain.

Anger rises inside me when I start to examine his side. I can feel at least one cracked. Dad would hear about this.

"Dean", Sam says. His voice is full of pain, physical _and_ mental. Dad never had to yell at me, I was always the good little soldier who obeyed without a question. And he never had to lay a hand on me.

"Yeah?"  
"You didn't even ask how this happened."  
"I don't need to."  
"Why?"  
"Dad made this, right? It's enough for me."

Gosh. I never want to see Sam hurt, he is my little brother after all, but I could stand it. He never got injured too badly. This injury wasn't the worst scenario I had in mind when I first noticed something was wrong, but this isn't good either.

But this was different. It was our _dad _who had hurt him, our dad who swore to protect us 'til the death.

And now my little brother has cracked ribs because of him? No way I'm going to stay calm.

"It wasn't like that", Sam mutters. He buries his face into a pillow as I start to wrap his side up.  
"Well how did it go, then?" I ask.  
"I just asked dad if I could start playing soccer."

I shrug. Typical Sam, he wants so play soccer, do his homework and all kind of crap like that.  
"Alright. What did happen then?"  
"He got mad. He said that all I do is ask for something, and he started to yell and say stuff."  
"Stuff? What kind of stuff?"

_If he insulted Sam, I swear I'm going to hit dad._

"Uh.. he said that I was pain in the ass and good for nothing."  
"You know it isn't true, right?" I ask him. Sam doesn't answer, so I go on.

"Sam. You are _not_ good for nothing pain in the ass. You are the best researched I've ever met, and you are fifteen! He didn't mean it. Man... you have to believe me in this."

Sam nods. "Okay. Can I continue?"

"Sure. Go on."  
"So.. we yelled and shouted at each other for about ten minutes. I said stupid things too, but so did dad. I know he didn't mean them, but when he said that.. that I should have died in that fire instead of mum.. I don't know. It just hit the nerve, because... gosh, I don't know."

My blood runs cold. _I should have died in that fire instead of mum. _Those are the words I never want to hear from his mouth.

I can't say anything because Sam is already talking again.  
"I pushed him with all my strength, and he fell to the ground. His eyes somehow changed, you know, from mad to furious. He got up, and he got closer, and closer, and I backed up. He was so angry. I shouted something like 'don't come closer', but he was like blinded with anger and-"  
"Sammy", I interrupt him. "Slow down. You don't have to tell, I can figure the rest."

"Yeah..." Sam mumbles. "He drank today, you know that? He is drunk. And it was my fault, I pushed him first. It's not his fault I backed up a little, if I would just stayed where I stood I'd be alright."

"You don't have to defend dad", I mutter. "He did what he did, and it's not your fault."

I'm done with wrapping his side, so I help him sit up. I look at him. It's almost twelve o'clock, and the kid looks exhausted. "Go to sleep, Sammy. I'll talk with dad."

Sam looks at me. His eyes are tired as he nods. Day has been rough for him. "I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." He smiles as he rests his head down and closes his eyes. I wait him to fall asleep before I get up and head to the living room.

Dad is sitting on the couch, beer on his hand. He has a little cut on his cheek.  
"Dad", I say sharply. He slowly looks at me. "Hi, Dean."

"Sam told me what happened."  
"He did? Well, good for him. Talking helps."  
"He told me what happened, dad. All the things you said to him."

Dad looks shocked. He must have thought Sam wouldn't tell.

"Why, dad? He just wanted to play soccer. He should have died instead of mum...? What kind of father are you? That kid is a mess already! He struggles in school, he struggles on hunts, I don't want him to struggle in here too."

Dad gets up from the couch. "Watch your tone with me, boy." I shake my head.  
"Are you going to shove me too, so I broke my ribs like Sam did today? No, dad!"

Dad looks confused. "Sam broke his ribs?" I nod. "Yes! One is broken and two are cracked. I wonder how hard you pushed him, and into what? Table? Door? Wall, huh? Did you do anything else to him?"  
"No!" dad shouts, looking angry, confused and guilty at the same time. "I didn't shove him that hard, I mean, he did fall, but he didn't even cry out!"

"You know Sam! He has his pride, no way he would complain about it to _you_."

For a moment we just look each other, studying each other and trying to figure out our thoughts. "I'm going to sleep", I hiss. "If you ever touch Sam again like that... You'll never see us again." With that I disappear to our bedroom, closing and locking the door.

Soon I fall asleep next to my little brother.

* * *

Next morning Sam wakes up little bit after me. I'm drinking coffee in the kitchen when he walks in, stretching his arms.  
"Hi. You alright?" I ask. He nods, smiling a little bit. "Yeah. Thanks."

I grin. "No problem, little brother. Hey, look at my jacket's pocket. I've got something for you."

Sam looks confused, but nods. "Where's dad?" he asks as he walks towards my jacket laying on the couch. I shake my head even though Sam doesn't see it.  
"I don't know. Doing things in somewhere."

Sam grabs my jacket and starts to search something from the pockets, and all he can find is a envelope without name or address.  
"It's for you", I say when Sam looks at is with a confused look on his face.  
"Alright..." Sam mumbles, and opens the envelope. There is a paper with writing on it.

"Read it out loud", I tell him as Sam sits next to me.  
" Dear Samuel Winchester, you are now officially a member of a soccer team 'blue lions'... Dean, what's this?"

I smile. "Can't you speak English? You are a member of your school's soccer team now. I thought that was what you wanted?"

Sam starts to smile. "This can't be really happening", he mutters and hugs me. "Thanks, Dean." He pulls himself away and looks at the letter. "Wow. But what about dad?"

I shrug. "Don't care about dad. I'll break this to him." "Why did you do this?" Sam asks. I smile. "Why wouldn't I? If that is really worth a broken rib and two cracked ones, then you must want it badly."

Sam looks at me like he isn't buying it. I sigh. "And besides I never had a chance to play soccer or do anything normal. I want you to enjoy as long as you can. I hope you like it."

Sam smiles, and I have a little feeling that he really likes it. And when I am three weeks later sitting in the crowd and watching Sam play soccer, I have a feeling that everything was totally worth it.

Because he is really smiling for the first time in months.

_I'm trying to give you the life that I never had_  
_I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh_  
_I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry_  
_Cuz you're scared, I ain't there?  
Eminem - Mockinbird_

__**End. I hope you liked it :) Reviews are love ! **


End file.
